Phillip Achtung
Prince Phillip Amadeus Achtung IV''' '''(フィリップ アマデウス アクトゥング Firippu Amadeusu Akutungu) ''was SHSL Prince at the rebuilt Kibougamine Academy. He is well-known for both his good looks and awful personality. Appearance Phillip has fair skin and hair due to his partial albinism, blue eyes and very delicate, nearly feminine features. He is often praised for his good looks. As a child, he was relatively short and often wore pampered, frilly and old-fashioned clothing, which was almost never picked out, himself. Later into his teenage years, Phillip is tall and has an updated, more modern outfit style-- although, this is also almost never selected of his own accord. He is not afraid to vary his outfits or appearance for the sake of a bit of fun; usually at the expense of others. Dressing up in feminine, almost girly outfits has become more of a fun pastime than anything else, although, it is usually under the pretence of a joke. Personality Phillip has very little control or understanding of his emotions and in Mainverse, he even acknowledges this fact. As early as childhood, he was often switching violently between moods, even prior to the death of his mother. Because of this aspect, his mother secretly resented and was even afraid of him. Despite being a spoiled child, Phillip is dedicated to his responsibilities and homeland, and works hard in order to maintain his status. During Mainverse, he more than often isolates himself rather than getting involved with large groups of people. He finds it difficult to maintain friendships due to his constant mood swings and explosive outbursts, but usually regrets his treatment of people in the aftermath. In his homeland and during Reunion and NG Verses, his temper seems to have mellowed out. History Born as the pampered heir to Zooropa’s Royal Family, Phillip was spoiled and treasured by the Kingdom, and had everything he could possibly have wanted available to him at any time. Any order he made was respected. No matter who he hurt, or yelled at, he was always glorified and loved. There were little-to-no boundaries in his life, and it lead to an extreme sense of entitlement. Although, he grew bored of the palace life and his interests began to warp into something more sadistic. Suddenly, palace animals were going missing, and turning up dead as a result of cruel treatment. His pranks were always a step-too-far and were usually done at the expense of others. He felt little-to-no remorse for his actions. At the age of eight, there was a string of cruel and relentless murders of various castle residents performed by his older siblings Anna, Emmaline, Calista and Eliana. This ended with the demise of his mother. Phillip, despite not being directly responsible for any of these murders was under the tragic misunderstanding that they were his fault. He took this particularly hard and carried this belief with him well into his teenage years. Phillip was naturally suspected due to his sadistic personality traits. Figuring it was a matter of age in his denial, the King sent him away to live with distant relatives in France. Consequently, said relatives ‘vanished’ in the middle of the night. This, however, was the work of his eldest sister (and personal knight) Artemesia, under his orders. Phillip was taken to Japan alongside Artemesia, to attend school at Hope’s Peak Elementary dubbed ‘Super Elementary School Level Prince’. He was perhaps one of the most difficult children in the 'troublemaker' class due to his overbearing, gleeful and clingy personality type. It often set the other students on-edge, especially since his demands were almost irrefutable due to his status and his sister being the SHSL Knight with a very protective nature when it came to her younger brother. On top of this, he actively bullied his classmates, including the former Warriors of Hope. During his teenage years, it is revealed that his fascination with bullying Monaka Towa in particular was due to a long-standing crush that he had on her. During the time period between his arrival in Japan and sometime after, Phillip stabbed out Yukiteru Yuki's right eye with a fork at a dinner party, in front of Yukiteru's father, sister and several other guests including Aoko Yanaihara and Chiharu Chiba. During something, Phillip became something alongside something. Relationships Monaka Towa During childhood, Phillip made a constant effort to bully Monaka, unsympathetic to her apparent disability. In actuality, he had a crush on her during this time, and his attitude toward her was a direct result of his lack of emotional awareness and maturity. During something, Monaka and the Warriors of Hope had Phillip something along with the other something. As teenagers, their constant disharmony seemed to continue, but with rare instances of mutual enjoyment of one another's company. Despite Phillip previously being a something, he bore no ill will toward Monaka for this, stating calmly on multiple occasions that he actually enjoyed the freedom to unleash his something and something. His romantic interest in her persisted through his teenage years, and later on the two of them began dating. Phillip is very possessive when it comes to her; a trait shared by Monaka herself to a lesser extent. In Reunion and Next Generation verses, Phillip and Monaka are married and have three children. Stats * 1 - 3 Low - Average * 4 - 6 Above Average - High * 7 - 10 Extremely High - Perfect Quotes * (About his mother) ''"I see her every day. And I can't possibly atone for what I did because she isn't here to forgive me. I try to pretend that she's here, but no matter how much I see her, and how much I think in my head that if I just squeeze my eyes shut enough I can hear her saying that she forgives me, and that she cares about me, I know that it isn't real." * (To Yukiteru Yuki) "My head doesn't... work the way that it's supposed to-- I can't think about things before I say them, I can't evaluate things the same way that you can. I can't control any of this!" * "Let me tell you about Yukiteru Yuki. I hope that he rots in hell." Trivia * Phillip's surname and homeland are both references to the popular Irish rock band, U2. Zooropa after the title of their eighth studio album, and Achtung from their seventh; Achtung Baby. * Amadeus; Phillip's middle name is taken from influential 18th century composer, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. * Both of these musical references were actually made to reflect the SDR2 character design of Sonia Nevermind, as both her surname and homeland; Novoselic are in fact references to Nirvana, an American alternate rock and grunge band. * Phillip's blood type is AB+ * Phillip's hobby is writing stories. * His favourite food is sachertorte while his least favourite is pickled eisbein. * As a child, Phillip's likes included games, cruel pranks, and public executions. His dislikes were feeling a lack of control, being alone and taking medicine. * In mainverse, Phillip likes being pampered, short naps and travelling. He dislikes taking medicine, using computers and doing up his own buttons. '' * As an adult, Phillip enjoys a type of red wine specialised in his homeland. * Phillip's most treasured item is the book that he and ''Keiko wrote in as children. * Phillip has a 'prince voice', quite similar to Sonia Nevermind's princess voice. This voice has a dangerously influential and commanding aspect to it. He typically only uses this in his homeland. * Phillip has Severe Congenital Neutropenia (type 3), which leaves his body is incredibly sensitive to illness. His low white blood cell count can make even the slightest sickness or infection lethal, although he has been receiving G-CSF treatment since infancy. He needs to have annual bone marrow examinations and cytogenetic analysis due to his increased risk of developing leukaemia. He also has partial albinism and symptoms of osteoporosis; both linked to his disease. Category:Elite Category:Shy's Muses Category:Achtung Family Category:Chiba Family Category:Male Category:Students Category:Unknown